


and if i capsize, it's alright

by transtlanticism



Series: you're the only song i want to hear [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CAN YOU BELIEVE, M/M, and some angst as well, anyway i'm crying so much about monty and harper, but i needed to finish this first, but never fear it has plenty of fluff, i cant believe im posting this right after That Finale, i think it moved a little faster than i wanted it to, i'll get on some marper ring fics SOON, its part 2 of my band au, there may or may not be a part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtlanticism/pseuds/transtlanticism
Summary: When The 100’s third member Zoe Monroe announces she’s leaving the band, it's difficult enough for remaining two members Jasper Jordan and Monty Green, let alone their fans. In Monroe's absence, they struggle with maintaining a relationship that seems to be growing more serious by the moment and simultaneously finishing their newest album without her there to help.





	and if i capsize, it's alright

**Author's Note:**

> so first of all the songs are all chris larkin's from the happiest album ever made because this is basically the mamma mia of chris larkin. the one thing that ISNT from chris is the title, which is from the song autumn love by death cab for cutie.

“Hey.”

Monty stopped strumming his guitar long enough to glance up at Monroe, who was kneeling in front of her laptop, balanced on a stool. (It looked incredibly uncomfortable, but it was the best way she could focus, according to her.)

“Hey,” Monty repeated. “What have you got?”

“Play the chords again,” she instructed.

Monty did.

“You’ve heard it called a full collapse,” she sang. “It’s good for you to know because you’re never coming back…”

She trailed off, and Monty set the guitar down. “I love it. Did you write it down?”

“Yup.” She slapped the laptop shut. “Okay. That’s all my creativity for the day. If Jasper doesn’t get back with root beer, and soon, I’m going to destroy him. What could possibly take this long?”

“No clue,” Monty said. “I think he’s forgotten our anniversary, though.”

Monroe whipped her head at them. “No way. Is that today?”

“Friday. Friday, as in, it’s been a year since our fans thought we got together,” Monty amended. “So that’s just what we’re going with. We officially got together three weeks later.”

“That’s so crazy,” Monroe said, rummaging through the fridge. “I almost can’t picture you guys not being together. You’re just…right for each other.”

Monty smiled at the floor.

“Yeah,” he said. “It does feel right.”

The door swung open and Jasper stumbled in, arms laden with groceries. 

“Finally!” Monroe exclaimed. “Hello, where is my root beer?”

Jasper dropped the bags on the counter. “They didn’t have any.”

Monroe’s face went bright red.

“God, I’m kidding!” Jasper dug through one of his bags. “Here. Jesus Christ, Zoe, take a nap before you explode.”

“I’ll murder you,” she muttered. “I will take a nap, though, because we’re almost finished the new song, and you weren’t even here for most of it.”

“Whatever. I got you root beer.”

Monroe poured it into a glass and tossed a few ice cubes in.

“There’s, uh, something,” she began, “that I wanted to talk to you guys about.”

Alarmed by her uncharacteristically somber tone, Monty slid off the kitchen counter. “Is everything okay?”

To Monty’s horror, her eyes filled with tears.

“Monroe?” Abandoning all pretense of annoyance over the root beer, Jasper hurried over to her. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she managed. “It’s just…um…” She caught Monty’s eye. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Start with the worst part,” Monty said. 

Monroe took a deep breath.

“I’m leaving The 100,” she blurted.

Silence.

Monty didn’t dare tear his eyes away from Monroe to look at Jasper.

“What do you mean, you’re leaving The 100?” Jasper finally ventured.

Monroe sniffled.

“Harper’s moving,” she said. “She wanted to go back to California to be with her family. She took a job there. And I’m…I’m going with her.”

For a full minute, they all stared at each other—Monty shocked, Jasper horrified, Monroe with tears still streaming down her face. 

“When?” Monty finally asked.

She shrugged lightly. “As soon as we finish the album.”

The tension held for a minute longer, then broke as Jasper and Monty simultaneously threw their arms around Monroe. She huffed.

“I’m being strangled,” she accused, the words muffled in Jasper’s shirt.

“You can’t leave us if we strangle you,” Monty joked, and Monroe grinned up at him.

…

They made the announcement later that week, a devastating blow across fan blogs on the Internet.

“Ouch. Check out this post,” Jasper said, feet kicked up on the table, scrolling the desktop Mac with the keyboard on his lap. “‘The 100 is over.’ Do they think we’re just going to stop making music because Monroe’s leaving?”

Monty’s stomach twisted.

“It’s going to be a lot harder without her,” he said. “It’s not the same. The only reason I don’t want to call it off completely is that we’ve done it without her before.”

“Call it off completely?” Jasper straightened, setting the keyboard back on the table. “Monty. Do you not think we can do it by ourselves?”

“I mean—we can,” Monty said. “It just feels wrong to say that we can still run this show without her. She’s particularly good at the lyrics writing, and she’s always handled the interviews, and since we’ve gotten incredibly popular this year—”

“Monty,” Jasper said gently, cutting off his rambling. “We can do this.”

Monty swallowed.

“Are you still in this with me?” Jasper asked. “Because it doesn’t work if you’re not still in it with me.”

Monty reached for his hand. “I’m still in this with you.”

“Okay.” Jasper looked relieved, and Monty leaned forward slightly, resting his forehead against Jasper’s.

“You know what today is, right?”

“Um…” Jasper narrowed his eyes. “Not your birthday, right?”

Monty snorted. “Um, no. One year ago today, that article about us dating came out.”

Jasper’s lips quirked. “You might say it’s our…”

“You don’t want to finish that sentence,” Monty warned, aware of an incoming joke.

“…fan-iversary.”

Monty shoved him. “Awful.”

“I’m hilarious.” Jasper pulled him in again and kissed him.

“Happy fan-iversary,” Monty whispered.

“You said—!”

“That’s the only time you will ever hear me say it.” He kissed Jasper again. “Ever.”

…

They didn’t finish the album before the fateful day Monroe burst through the door at 5 AM, frantically searching for her green jacket.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on your way to the airport?” Monty stood in the middle of the living room, still half-asleep, as Monroe tore through the hall closet. 

She finally located the jacket and tossed it on top of her messenger bag.

“What,” she said, “like I’m going to move to California without saying goodbye?”

“Hell of a time to do it.” 

Monroe flung herself at him and he caught her, and a face full of her copper braids. 

“What’s all the racket?” Jasper complained. 

“Monroe,” Monty told him.

“I knew you wouldn’t leave without seeing us,” Jasper said triumphantly, pulling her in for a hug.

“Strangling!” Monroe declared. “I have to go. I love you guys.” 

The three stood in a circle for a moment, taking each other in for the last time, knowing that Monroe leaving marked a new, hollower chapter. 

“Love you, too,” Monty echoed, as they walked their friend to the door.

Watched as she climbed into the car. Started it up. Drove away.

Jasper shut the door and locked it.

Monty glanced at the clock. It was 5:15 AM, and he was still exhausted, so he grabbed a few pickle chips from the kitchen before heading back to bed.

Jasper appeared to be out cold, so Monty quietly slid in next to him.

“I miss her,” Jasper whispered after a minute, surprising Monty, who had thought he was asleep.

“Me too,” Monty replied, tucking his face into Jasper’s shoulder.

“We have to finish this whole goddamn album without her,” Jasper grumbled. “Goddamn Harper for not waiting another month or so.”

Monty laughed quietly. “Harper and Monroe probably talked about this for a long time,” he said. “She didn’t want to leave, Jasper.”

Jasper didn’t reply, and Monty dozed lightly until his alarm went off at 9 AM.

…

Trying to record that week was a nightmare.

Monday, Jasper lost his voice. Tuesday, none of the equipment was working properly. Wednesday, two of Monty’s guitar strings broke. Thursday, Jasper slammed his head on the kitchen cabinet and Monty insisted on making sure he didn’t have a concussion. By Friday afternoon, stopping for fast food on the way home, they were joking that the universe really didn’t want them to record without Monroe.

“We could have recorded yesterday,” Jasper grouched, staring out the car window.

“Your head was bleeding, J.”

“And?”

Monty smiled slightly and reached over to squeeze his hand, keeping his other hand firmly on the wheel. 

Jasper’s cell rang, and he hit the speaker button. “Hey, it’s Bellamy, my favorite person in the world.”

“What does that make me?” Monty demanded.

“Second favorite, calm down.”

“Hey, guys.” Bellamy sounded amused. “I just wanted to see how it was going without Monroe.”

“Annoying,” Jasper said severely. “Montgomery Green is incredibly annoying.”

“Not my name.”

“What is your name?” Bellamy asked.

“It’s Monty.”

“Your full name,” he pressed. “Mont…ague? Mont…ezuma?”

“Montezuma,” Monty scoffed. “No. None of the above.”

“I’ll find out eventually,” Jasper promised. “Bellamy, how are the others?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Clarke,” Monty offered. Jasper rolled his eyes. 

“Clarke’s good,” Bellamy said. “She wants to design your new album cover so it’s not just text on a solid background.”

“It is absolutely going to be text on a solid background,” Jasper said firmly. “Next.”

“Um. Raven’s good, too? She’s got a new boyfriend, Zeke. He’s super pretentious.”

“Like Monty?” Jasper asked. Monty punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Even more pretentious.”

“So, perfect for Raven,” Monty summarized. “How are Miller and Jackson?”

“About the same,” Bellamy said.

“Murphy?” Jasper asked. “And Emori?”

“Planning their wedding. It’s a toss-up whether they’re actually inviting anyone.”

Monty cast Jasper a look. “And, um…Octavia?”

“What did she do this time?” Bellamy huffed.

“That’s kind of what we’re asking you,” Monty pointed out.

Over the past year, Octavia and Lincoln had broken up, she’d had a brief fling with Clarke’s friend Niylah, and she’d become…slightly unstable. She seemed to thrive off of Monty and Jasper’s fame, exploiting her connection to them for her own popularity, and she spent a lot of time blaming her brother for how her life had gone wrong.

“I haven’t seen her in a few weeks,” Bellamy said. “I think Clarke is trying to talk some sense into her about that tattoo, but she won’t listen to anyone right now.” He sounded tired. “Whatever. It’s her life.”

Monty pulled into the McDonalds drive-thru. Jasper turned off the speaker and held the phone to his ear.

“Thirty McNuggets and two large fries, please,” Monty said. Jasper flashed three fingers at him. “Um, and one more small fries.”

“What?” Jasper exclaimed into the phone. “You’re kidding me!”

“What?” Monty asked, pulling up to the line of cars at the window. Jasper ignored him, expression of disbelief growing as Bellamy spoke.

As they got their food and pulled away, Jasper put Bellamy back on speaker.

“—tomorrow,” Bellamy finished. “So that’s the plan.”

“What plan?” Monty exploded. “Jasper turned off speaker.”

“Just Murphy and Emori’s surprise engagement party,” Bellamy said. “Raven’s been planning it for a while, and she wants me to help her set up tomorrow.”

“But what was the exclamation?” Monty pressed. 

“Don’t tell him,” Jasper said quickly. “Not yet.”

“Okay.” Bellamy laughed. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow night, at the party.”

“See you then.” Jasper disconnected the call as Monty pulled up to their place.

“Who?” he demanded, but Jasper grinned and shook his head.

…

Late that night, Monty sat on the kitchen floor, strumming the guitar as quietly as he could, writing down any lyrics he could possibly think of. After this album was released, it would be time to start planning the next one, and he wanted to stay on top of it. 

Jasper was asleep—he never stayed awake past 1 or 2 AM, and it was almost 3. They also had plans to join Bellamy and Raven to set up for the engagement party tomorrow.

And, to be honest with the quiet kitchen walls and the glowing computer screen next to him, Monty was beginning to think about it. Engagement parties. Engagements. Getting married.

It was too soon. It had to be too soon, to even think about getting married at all, let alone to Jasper. He and Jasper had only gotten together a little over a year ago.

But he’d known Jasper his whole life. And transitioning from being best friends to dating had been smooth. Flawless. The easiest thing he’d ever done. He’d been worried it would be awkward, but they were Monty and Jasper—nothing was awkward with them, not even at first.

He’d always been a little bit in love with Jasper, and now they were together. It felt like they’d been together the whole time. 

He just didn’t want to rush into it.

Grabbing his phone and leaving his guitar and laptop on the floor, he slipped his shoes on and went outside, enjoying the cold rush of oxygenated night wind. He dialed the first number he could think of, knowing it was only midnight in California.

“Hey, Monty!” Monroe’s voice echoed across the line. “Isn’t it, like, 3 there? Go to sleep.”

“I have a question.” The words tumbled out of him on their own accord. “Well, kind of. Um, this is totally hypothetical. And not at all…relating to my life. In fact, it’s about Murphy and Emori. And not me.”

“Monty.”

“Right. Um, how soon is too soon to like…think about getting married? I mean, forget actually getting married, but, like…thinking about it at all?”

Monroe was quiet.

“Monty, this is not about Murphy and Emori,” she said. 

“It could be,” Monty said sullenly.

“Are you really up at 3 in the morning calling me because you’re worried about thinking of marrying Jasper?”

“I might be.”

He heard Harper shriek over the phone. “Monty’s thinking about marrying Jasper?”

“You’ve known Jasper your whole life,” Monroe said, ignoring her wife. “I can’t tell you what to do, Monty.”

“How did you know when it was the right time to marry Harper?” Monty pressed desperately. “You’ve known each other for a long time, too.”

Harper took the phone.

“Listen,” she said. “I’ll always think you and Jasper are meant to be. But this is a decision you need to make for yourself.”

“But…is it too soon? Am I insane? Is it really, really fast?”

“Monty, how long have you loved him?”

“A long time.”

“If you and Jasper had just met on the street a year ago,” Harper said, “then yeah, I would say you’re insane. But you’ve spent your lives together. You’ve been living together since The 100 started anyway. You act like a married couple. You’re just right together. You’re not insane, Monty.”

Monty exhaled.

“You think I should do it,” he summarized. “You think I should ask…Jasper to marry me.”

“No,” Harper said simply. “I think you should stop being afraid of thinking about asking Jasper to marry you. I think you should give it some serious thought. And then if you really want this, I think you should ask Jasper to marry you.”

“What if he doesn’t say yes?”

“Hard to imagine him saying no,” Monroe opined.

“Yeah. Okay. Okay.” Monty dropped his head. “Okay. Sorry to bother you this late.”

"Get some sleep," Monroe demanded. "Seriously, Mont. Stressing about this won't be helpful."

"Right. Yeah." He stared up at the faintly dotted stars scraping the navy sky. "Night, guys."

"Night," they echoed in unison. 

The door creaked open as Monty hung up, and he started as Jasper stepped outside. 

"Were you talking to someone?" he asked. 

"Nope." Monty shoved his phone in his pocket. "What are you doing up?"

"Found your guitar on the kitchen floor, so I figured you were after fresh air." Jasper searched his face. "Usually, you don't play this late unless you're thinking hard about something."

And that's when Monty knew, in that moment when Jasper sat on the prickly grass beside him and held his hand and watched the sky. When Jasper moved his hair out of his eyes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. When they leaned against the wall together and Jasper nodded off on his shoulder.

That was when he could see it. That's when he knew. 

…

Murphy and Emori's engagement party was a brilliant success—Raven gave a small speech, in which she called Murphy a cockroach no less than six times and implied that she definitely hooked up with Emori, and they both almost strangled her in a hug afterward. The glove Emori usually wore to conceal her hand was off, discarded, and she looked beautiful in a teal dress the same color as her tattoo.

"Marriage is weird," Jasper commented, slouched in his chair, looking mildly uncomfortable in formal wear.

"Weird?" Monty echoed. "What, like you'd never get married?"

"I didn't say that. I'm not opposed to marriage," he shrugged. "It's just...Murphy and Emori. It's weird for them."

“Weird for them, like, it’s weird for you to go a week without eating a hot dog, or weird for them, like, it would be weird for you as well?”

“It’d be weird for anybody,” Jasper said. “But when you find your person…you find your person.”

Monty desperately tried to stem the flood of overthinking. 

Was he Jasper’s person?

“Huh,” he said to his plate. 

“Oh, my God.” Jasper grabbed his elbow, hauling him out of his seat. “They’re playing some godforsaken remix of La Cucaracha. How fucking amazing. I hate it. This is so them.”

“What—” Monty protested as Jasper dragged him to the dance floor, laughing. His eyes were glowing, and his dark hair bounced with the effort of dancing. 

Okay, so maybe he didn’t need to think about marrying Jasper right this minute.

But he couldn’t convince himself out of the fact that he really, really wanted to. 

…

The next few weeks were a flurry of recording, and re-recording, and choosing final titles and album art. 

“Ready for the drop date in two months?” Jasper asked during a brainstorming session for the next album. He was chewing idly on a pen, much preferring to scribble down ideas in a notebook instead of Monty’s ever-present laptop. 

“Am I ready?” Monty said distantly. “Hell, I’ve been ready for ages. I don’t see why we even need two more months.”

“In case of last minute changes, or whatever,” Jasper said dismissively. “Like we need to change anything. This is our best album yet.”

“It’s a good one,” Monty agreed. 

Jasper set down his guitar. “A good one? Just...good?”

“It’s great, Jasper.”

“We poured our hearts and souls into this, Mont. Only good?”

“Well, it’s not quite the same,” Monty snapped. “Not without Monroe.”

“Are you still on this?” Jasper hit a discordant string of notes. “Monroe wasn’t the entire band! We can still do this without her!”

“I didn’t say that.” Monty’s head was starting to hurt. “I just said it isn’t the same.”

“You said it was only good.”

“Fuck off, Jasper, I’m not in the mood for this.”

“We didn’t work on this for a year and a half so you could just not like it!”

“I like it!”

“Not enough.”

“Stop trying to pick a fight!”

“Trying to pick a fight?” Jasper asked coldly. “Are you kidding me?”

“Then what are you doing?”

“This is our first duo album—”

“Monroe worked on some of it!”

“Monroe didn’t work on all of it. We did a lot without her. And we’ve got a lot riding on this.”

“Yeah, we do—we’ve got fans who love Monroe we can’t disappoint!” Monty shouted. “Maybe we just can’t do this without her!”

He hadn’t meant to say that, but every bitter, rotten feeling of insecurity came pouring out of his chest and into the air between them. 

“I asked you,” Jasper said quietly, “if you were still in this with me.”

“I—” Monty’s throat ached. “I love you.”

“Spare me.” Jasper let his guitar hit the floor. “Call me if you actually want to put out an album together.”

“Jasper!”

“We obviously can’t do this.”

“What?” Monty shot to his feet. “What are you talking about?”

“We’ve worked so hard for this. And you won’t even talk to me about it.”

“I don’t want to put all that shit on you,” Monty spat. “We’ve been struggling enough to do everything without her—”

Jasper’s hand shot up. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Acting like we can’t do this without Monroe!”

“We dropped a single last week,” Monty shot back. “Look at the comments we’re getting. At least three-quarters are about Monroe being gone.”

“They’ll move past it.”

“Will they?”

“Monty.” Jasper looked angry. He also looked sad. “Are you still in this with me?”

“I love you,” Monty burst. 

“That’s not what I asked.”

When Monty didn’t reply, Jasper closed his eyes briefly. 

“Fine,” he said. “Nice way to end this.”

“Jasper…”

“I love you, too,” he said bitterly. “For the record. But I’m out. If you’re not all in, neither am I.”

In a sense, Monty knew he wasn’t just talking about the band. 

“You want to be just friends?”

“We’ll always be friends, Monty.” Jasper grabbed his jacket. “I need some space.”

“Jasper, please.”

The door slammed. 

And Monty just felt empty. 

…

He didn’t come back that night, or the next. By day three, Bellamy strolled in with a small duffel bag. 

“What are you doing?” Monty demanded. 

“Jasper asked me to grab some of his stuff,” Bellamy said apologetically. “Monty, I’m so sorry about the breakup.”

“He still lives here,” Monty mumbled into his cereal. It was past 1 PM, but he hadn’t done a ton of grocery shopping lately. He definitely needed a shower, and probably some vegetable matter, but he didn’t want that. 

He just wanted Jasper to come home. 

He felt numb, detached. He didn’t think he’d regain feeling in his limbs until Jasper came home. 

“What happened?” Bellamy asked gently. “He won’t say anything. He’s just curled up on my sofa.” He looked pained. “I heard him crying last night.”

Monty pushed his bowl across the counter. Rested his head on his hands. 

“I was worried about the band,” he finally said. “I didn’t think we could do it without Monroe.” His throat felt heavy, like there was a weight pulling it into his chest. “He doesn’t want to do it anymore if I’m not...all in.”

“Are you?”

“I don’t trust myself,” he said. “Not with the music. Not with our relationship.”

Bellamy slid onto the stool next to him. “Monty, he loves you.”

Monty was silent. 

“I wanted to marry him,” he said finally, despondently. 

He felt Bellamy stiffen beside him. 

“Really?”

Monty nodded. 

“Does he know?”

“No.”

“Do you still want to?”

Monty looked up. “I would marry him today.”

“So what’s keeping you apart?”

Monty thought for a minute. 

“I am,” he said. 

Later, when Bellamy left, he tried to play his guitar, but could only get through a few chords before he set it down and cried harder than he ever had in his life. 

…

Day five, the door swung open, and Jasper emerged, eyes red-rimmed, Bellamy’s duffel over his shoulder. 

He didn’t say anything, just set the bag down and sat next to Monty. 

There was a full minute of silence before Monty spoke. 

“I’m scared,” he said. “I don’t know what to do without her. I love our music. I’m just scared.”

Jasper was quiet. 

“I don’t know what to do without you,” he finally said.

“Move in with Bellamy, apparently,” Monty said dryly. 

And he was crying, his face buried in Jasper’s shoulder, feeling Jasper’s arms wrap around him and hold on. 

“When you were on the phone,” he said, “that one night, I thought you’d...met someone.”

“Met someone?” Monty’s voice cracked. “I was on the phone with Monroe. I wanted to know…”

“What?” Jasper pulled back slightly to look at Monty.

“How soon was too soon to ask you to marry me,” Monty hedged.

Jasper’s mouth fell open.

“You want me to marry you?”

Monty huffed. “That was a hell of a way to bring it up, I know.”

“You’re really still in this with me.”

Monty bumped his shoulder. “I’d do anything and everything with you.”

Jasper had an odd look on his face.

“Marry me, then,” he said, finally.

Monty straightened. “Are you serious?”

“Marry me,” Jasper repeated. “Monty, I love you. Believe me—you weren’t the only one thinking about it. I just thought…I figured you’d tell me it was too soon.”

Monty coughed out a laugh. “That’s what I said to Harper and Monroe.”

“You got relationship advice from Monroe?”

“She did get married. She had to have done something right.”

Jasper’s eyes were shining. “We’re really doing this?”

Monty smirked. “I don’t know. Are you still in this with me?”

Jasper threw himself at Monty, almost knocking him off the sofa.

“We’re getting married,” he breathed.

Monty laughed, banishing the cloud that hung over them both.

“We’re getting married,” Jasper repeated. “I love you, you know that?”

“Not only are we getting married,” Monty pointed out, “but we’re releasing an album, too.”

Jasper kissed him, and it was full of joy, and promise, and trust.

Trust that they’d stick together now, no matter what.

…

Monroe actually cried over the phone when she found out.

“I didn’t actually think you’d do it, Mont,” she said. “I’m so happy. And we’ll definitely fly out for your wedding.”

“We have to plan that,” Jasper groaned. “That’s so much work. I kind of want to just…hand it to Clarke. She’s good at planning things.”

“By the way,” she said, “you know how we landed one song short of our target?”

“It still turned out fine,” Monty started, but Monroe clicked her tongue.

“Go check the laptop,” she said. “I messed around in the recording studio a little while you guys were off with Clarke and Bellamy one time. Feel free to change it, or don’t include it at all, or whatever, but I thought it was kind of fun.”

She hung up without another word, leaving Monty and Jasper staring at each other.

“Let’s go look,” Jasper suggested.

Monty’s laptop was still balanced on the stool where Monroe usually worked, so he powered it up and clicked a file icon he didn’t recognize: GREY BLUES-04.

Light guitar strums filled the apartment, with Monroe’s voice. 

“‘California, why’d you wake me? I was having such pleasant dreams. Thank the midday sun, now I’ll never sleep.’”

Monty reached out and hit pause.

“She recorded a song,” he said slowly. “For the album. By herself.”

“Did she write this?” Jasper was scrolling the lyrics. “It’s fantastic. We’ve got to put it on.”

“She did this for us,” Monty said. “It’s a tribute to The 100.”

Jasper smiled at him, and Monty thought it was just about the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Us, and a little bit for herself,” he conceded. “She knows how to go out with a bang.”

…

TWITTER

@JORDANJAS

IMG DESCRIPTION: [ JASPER JORDAN & MONTY GREEN FROM POPULAR BAND THE 100 HOLDING UP COPY OF THEIR NEW ALBUM ]

TAGGED: @MONTYGREEN @THE100

CAPTION: New album drops TODAY ft bonus track from @ZOEMONROEY and we think you’re going to love it. PS—guess who’s engaged?

**Author's Note:**

> come scream and cry and weep about the finale with me @tackmins on tumblr


End file.
